Pattern
by Oryn
Summary: Sebab Marty Deeks selalu terlibat dengan mitranya dan Kensi Blye senantiasa ditinggal mitranya. Kensi/Deeks all the way. Futurefic.


Disclaimer: the usual, I don't own NCIS: LA.

Warning: possible OOC, major character death.

Author's note: _plot bunny_ yang terus meloncat mengganggu di kepala sampai dia dituliskan. Aku menggunakan kebebasan dalam menulis latar belakang Kensi dan Deeks. Semua kekacauan adalah kesalahanku. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

xox

Marty Deeks selalu terlibat dengan mitranya.

Terlibat yang dimaksud di atas tentu saja secara seksual dan atau romantis.

Itu tidak disengaja, sungguh. Deeks berani sumpah demi segala yang suci dan najis.

Dia tak tahu persis mengapa itu bisa terjadi padanya, tapi memang begitulah adanya.

Bermula sejak Deeks masih jadi pengacara magang di sebuah firma hukum. Debra Sanders secara teknis memang bukan mitranya, pengacara senior itu mentornya, tapi hubungan mereka lantas berkembang jadi kemitraan yang setara. Mereka berasyik-masyuk di gudang di gedung pengadilan setelah memenangkan sebuah kasus kakap, di toilet restoran dan di atap kantor. Semua itu kasual dan Debralah yang menyarankan Deeks alih profesi ketika dia merasa jadi pengacara belum cukup untuk menolong orang lain.

Mitra pertama Deeks di LAPD adalah Ruth Donahue, wanita yang memperlakukan Deeks seperti anak lelakinya sendiri, yah, setidaknya pada saat mereka tidak saling menjajah tubuh di kamar motel atau aneka ruang sempit. Ruth begitu posesif dan Deeks lega sewaktu mitranya diganti dengan Claire Sullivan. Dengan Claire, Deeks hanya sampai di bidai kedua. Dari mitra berikutnya, Rani Banerjee, Deeks belajar tentang Kamasutra dan seks Tantra, teori dan prakteknya. Ganti dia yang mengajari Loretta Liu, mitranya setelah Rani.

Kepolisian adalah tempat kerja di mana sebagian besar personelnya memiliki keterikatan kuat dan jaringan luas, ditambah insting tajam. Kau takkan bisa benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu dan petualangan ala Casanova Deeks jadi rahasia umum di LAPD. Itu merupakan salah satu sebab mengapa banyak polisi membencinya dan setelah dapat teguran dari atasannya, Deeks dilempar dari unit perampokan ke unit polisi susila.

Deeks dapat mitra bernama Micah Johnson.

Jika kau pikir tren terlibat dengan mitra Deeks berhenti sampai di situ, maka kau keliru berat.

Micah bersikap baik pada Deeks. Kelewat baik, malah, tapi Deeks menganggapnya biasa saja. Yah, menyelidiki latar belakang cewek yang dikencani Deeks memang terasa sedikit berlebihan, juga kegemarannya melakukan kontak fisik. Namun, Deeks berpikir lebih baik begitu daripada dipandangi dengan merengut setiap saat, atau tak diindahkan.

Sampai suatu hari Micah mencoba menciumnya.

Deeks berharap bisa menyalahkan alkohol, tapi pada waktu itu mereka sama-sama sadar. Butuh usaha keras untuk menekan keinginan meminta perintah pembatasan jarak dari Micah dan bosnya, agak putus asa, menendang Deeks ke bagian polisi penyamar.

Ketika turun di lapangan, Deeks memang bekerja sendiri, tapi dia harus melapor pada Jess Traynor, penyelianya. Jess perempuan yang penuh determinasi dan simpatik, dan itu memikat Deeks. Setiap kali selesai menjalankan misi dan perlu waktu buat kembali jadi Marty Deeks, ia pergi ke apartemen Jess dan sisanya tinggal sejarah.

Deeks sempat berpikir, kali ini, dengan Jess, dia akan serius. Dia sudah merancang rencana yang menyangkut Jess, tapi itu tak pernah kesampaian lantaran Jess tewas oleh ledakan bom yang dipasang di mobilnya.

NCIS memintanya menjadi opsir penghubung antara agensi itu dan LAPD dan Deeks menyanggupi. Dia butuh sesuatu yang baru. Angin kedua atau semacamnya.

Lalu, dia bermitra dengan Kensi Blye.

Deeks awalnya mengira dia takkan mungkin terlibat dengan Kensi.

Ha. Siapa yang mau dikelabuinya?

Itu berawal dari dia menyelamatkan jiwa Kensi, dua kali berturut-turut. Yang pertama dari agen Rusia keparat, yang kedua dari si sosiopat Talbot. Kemudian, dia menyelamatkan muka Kensi, atau kondisi mental wanita itu, dengan mengajaknya membantu dapur umum di malam Natal, menghindarkannya dari melewatkan malam penting itu sendirian, meski Kensi pura-pura tak acuh mengenainya. Lalu, dia menyelamatkan Kensi dari makan sampai gendut sewaktu wanita itu dikhianati teman kencannya.

Dari sana pelan-pelan terjalin kepercayaan di antara mereka berdua dan tumbuh pula sesuatu yang sama sekali lain.

Kali itu, alkohol memang yang jadi biang kerok tindakan Deeks mencoba mencium Kensi kala wanita itu mengantarnya pulang dari bar. Namun, minggu berikutnya sewaktu Deeks hendak menggeledah Kensi, mencari kudapan manis yang disembunyikannya, tubuh mereka begitu dekat dan Kensi ambil inisiatif melumat bibir Deeks lebih dulu, mereka sama-sama menyadari bahwa mereka menginginkannya, bahkan lebih.

Deeks tidak pernah mengajak Kensi kencan dan hubungan mereka didefinisikan oleh kesepakatan tanpa kata. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa mereka sangat penting bagi satu sama lain dan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka itu terasa benar. Tepat. Berharga.

xox

Kensi Blye senantiasa ditinggal mitranya.

Ditinggal yang dimaksud di atas adalah yang secara permanen, dipisahkan oleh kematian.

Diakui atau tidak, di antara seantero agen NCIS, dialah yang paling kerap berganti mitra karena itu.

Dia tak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa menimpanya, tapi itulah yang selalu saja terjadi.

Setelah menjadi agen federal dan lulus pelatihan, Kensi ditempatkan di kantor pusat NCIS di Washington DC. Mitra pertamanya adalah Joseph Kendall, agen veteran yang cuma terpaut dua tahun lebih muda dari ayah Kensi, jika beliau masih hidup. Joseph punya tiga-empat tahun sebelum pensiun, tapi tembakan jitu dari adik seorang kriminal yang ditangkapnya membuatnya mesti pensiun dini dari hidup.

Hetty datang ke kehidupan Kensi dan membawa agen muda itu kembali ke Los Angeles untuk bergabung di NCIS OSP. Sempat bekerja sendirian, Kensi lalu dipasangkan dengan Quentin Whitaker, agen senior yang menularkan kegemaran menikmati cemilan manis sewaktu melakukan pengintaian. Kensi sudah hampir setahun bermitra dengan Quentin ketika pria itu ditemukan tewas di rumahnya, tubuhnya penuh luka tikaman pisau yang dihunjamkan perampok yang menyatroni kediamannya.

Harry Paulson adalah mitra Kensi berikutnya. Sejak awal, Kensi sudah tidak cocok dengannya. Pria itu terlalu kolot dan kuno pandangannya terhadap wanita dan Kensi benci ceramahnya yang menggurui. Namun, tak urung Kensi sedih juga, sedikit, tatkala Harry menemui ajalnya dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil, yang rada ironis karena pengemudi lawannya seorang perempuan.

Saat itu sudah terbentuk pertanyaan di benak Kensi, mengapa mitranya tidak pernah awet dan dia sempat berpikir untuk minta Hetty berhenti memberinya mitra. Namun, Hetty keburu menjadikan Kelly Hayes mitra Kensi selanjutnya dan Kensi mengalah. Siapa tahu keberuntungan, atau kesialannya, berubah karena mitranya sesama wanita.

Sepanjang kariernya di NCIS, baru dengan Kelly itulah Kensi merasa paling cocok. Mereka berdua seperti saudari saja. Sama-sama besar di keluarga militer dan kuliah di jurusan yang sama, mereka langsung akrab dan itu berlanjut sampai di luar jam kerja. Kel-si, begitulah mereka dijuluki saking dekatnya. Kelly satu ketika meminta Kensi menjadi pengiring pengantinnya, tapi pernikahan itu tak pernah terjadi sebab Kelly meninggal mengenaskan, jatuh dari balkon apartemennya di lantai sepuluh, tunangannya tak sengaja mendorongnya dalam pertengkaran hebat terakhir mereka.

Kensi, setengah putus asa, benar-benar menyampaikan pada Hetty agar dia kembali bekerja sendiri saja, toh dia mampu dan jika butuh bantuan, Callen dan Sam siap sedia. Namun, Hetty menampik permintaannya itu dan menyorongkan satu nama sebagai mitra pengganti Kelly: Dominic Vail.

Kensi tidak berharap banyak dari Dom yang notabene agen baru. Dia juga berusaha supaya tidak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda itu, relasi mereka profesional belaka. Namun, pelan-pelan Kensi mendapati dirinya berteman dengan Dom, yang mengingatkannya pada Kelly dalam banyak hal. Walhasil, Kensi, selain Sam, adalah yang paling terpukul dengan kejadian penculikan Dom. Mereka mengerahkan segala upaya guna menemukannya, tapi pada saat itu berhasil dilakukan, Dom gugur sebagai pahlawan melindungi Sam.

Orang tidak perlu jadi jenius untuk melacak di mana Kensi Blye pernah melangkah, suatu hari Kensi berpikir pahit, sebab dia meninggalkan jejak berupa nisan mitranya.

Kemudian, dia bermitra dengan Marty Deeks.

Yah, sejatinya dia lebih dari sekedar bermitra dengan Deeks, tapi itu tak perlulah dikupas.

Satu hal yang pasti, Kensi mati-matian berharap bahwa apa pun yang pernah menimpa mitra-mitranya dulu takkan terjadi juga pada Deeks.

Jangan sampai.

Sebab, Kensi tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai Deeks meninggalkannya.

Dia terlanjur begitu berarti.

Butuh waktu yang jauh lebih lama daripada dengan Dom, dengan Kelly, buat Kensi untuk mengizinkan Deeks masuk ke relung hatinya, benteng yang dibangunnya sudah lebih kokoh. Namun, sedikit demi sedikit, dengan hal-hal kecil dan besar yang dilakukannya untuk Kensi, Deeks berhasil mengukir tempat untuknya di hati dan jiwa Kensi, lebih dari yang pernah dicapai orang lain.

Kensi jadi berani terlihat rapuh di depan Deeks dan keberadaan Deeks tak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa nyaman, dibutuhkan dan dikasihi. Suara celotehan Deeks masih tetap mengganggu, tapi itu gangguan yang dirindukan. Setiap melihat ke mata biru Deeks dan menyelami kedalamannya, ada kehangatan yang menyelimuti Kensi dan saban kali dia pergi atau bangun tidur dengan Deeks memeluknya, dia pikir apa yang mereka miliki ini sesuatu yang istimewa dan dia tidak akan menyesalinya.

Pernah sekali Kensi teringat akan pertanyaan Deeks waktu itu, lama berselang sudah. Yang pertama, sudah berapa banyak mitra yang dipasangkan dengannya dan kedua, apakah Kensi merupakan "racun" bagi semua mitranya, tukang bikin perempuan jadi janda atau semacamnya. Itu dilontarkan dengan bercanda dan Kensi bisa memaafkannya karena Deeks saat itu belum tahu semua sejarahnya. Kensi dulu mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, meski tak pernah benar-benar melupakannya.

Kali ini, Kensi memutuskan, jika memang salah satu dari mereka harus pergi, lebih baik dialah orangnya. Itu baru benar.

xox

Hidup kerap kali melontarkan hal-hal yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Manusia hanya bisa mencoba memahami dan, ketika nalar tak lagi dapat menjangkau, menjejalkan segebung alasan, justifikasi, elaborasi yang mungkin. Kau tahu, karena manusia selalu ingin bisa mengerti, atau merasa mengerti. Dengan mengerti, barangkali itu dapat lebih tertanggungkan atau apalah.

Namun, tetap saja, hidup acap kali menyebalkan.

Seperti ini.

Itu adalah penyergapan biasa. Mereka menyerbu ke kompleks pergudangan yang disinyalir menjadi markas sekomplotan teroris yang berencana mengebom kota. Tim dari LAPD turut membantu dan tampak sebal saban kali mereka dialihkan agar berhubungan dengan Deeks sebagai opsir penghubung resmi kedua instansi. Deeks sangat menikmati perannya dan Kensi bertaruh sebelum hari ini berakhir, akan ada seseorang dari LAPD meninjunya. Deeks menanggapi kalem, itu tidak mengapa soalnya ada Kensi yang bakal mencium dan menyembuhkannya.

Yeah, benar.

Mereka bersiaga, serempak menginfiltrasi dari titik-titik lubang pertahanan lawan dan segalanya berubah jadi neraka dari sana.

Musuh ternyata benar-benar memegang serius kredo "meneror, atau mati saat mencoba". Tim gabungan NCIS dan LAPD dihujani timah panas, satu-dua kali bom molotov, dan Callen mengontak bantuan. Dia memerintahkan semua rekannya untuk bertahan sembari menunggu datangnya pasukan yang lebih besar.

Kensi tengah berlindung di balik sebuah mobil boks sewaktu dia melihat bahaya itu. Satu titik laser merah di kening Deeks, menandai dia sebagai target. Kensi segera bertindak. Dia menghambur hendak menarik Deeks ke posisi yang lebih tersembunyi. Namun, itu menjadikannya terekspos pada musuh.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, tapi juga demikian lambat sekaligus.

Deeks melihat Kensi meraihnya dari sudut mata dan dia menoleh, terkesiap ketika menangkap ada titik merah kecil bergerak-gerak di sisi wajah wanita itu. Tanpa banyak pikir, secepat kilat dia mencekal lengan Kensi yang datang kepadanya, menangkapnya, memutar balik posisi mereka hingga punggungnya menghadap ke arah datangnya bidikan laser.

Di kejauhan, sebuah senapan menyalak.

Deeks berseru tertahan, antara sakit dan kaget.

Satu tembakan pistol jarak dekat menyusul.

Satu jasad manusia terjun menumbuk bumi, senapannya berkelontang mengikuti.

Kensi setengah menyeret Deeks beringsut ke belakang sebuah peti kemas. Dia buru-buru mengisi pistolnya dengan magasin baru, membiarkan Deeks tergeletak, telungkup di pelataran beton. Pikirnya, pria itu perlu jeda sejenak. Walau mengenakan rompi Kevlar, terkena tembak tetap menyakitkan.

"Deeks," panggil Kensi pelan, "kau tak apa-apa?"

Bukan sahutan ringan disertai canda yang didapatnya, melainkan erangan kesakitan dan sepasang mata biru yang berlumur bingung bercampur terkejut dan ketakutan yang tak ditutupi tatkala Deeks mencoba bangkit dan langsung roboh kembali ke lantai.

Deeks menebah dadanya dan Kensi bagaikan disiram seember es saat melihat cairan merah kehidupan merembes dari sela-sela jari Deeks.

Pelurunya tembus.

Bangsat.

"Kensi..." Deeks merintih lirih.

"Perhatian. Semua unit maju. Asistensi telah datang dan mengepung sasaran," komando Callen dari earpiece dan Kensi terbelah.

"Pergilah," Deeks, mendengar juga perintah itu, berkata.

Kensi menatapnya, matanya seolah berkata "apa kau gila?". Dia mengeluarkan sebungkus perban steril dari saku, membalut luka Deeks semampunya, menekan, mencoba menghentikan perdarahan.

Serentetan tembakan ke sekitar persembunyian mereka yang membuat keputusan untuknya.

"Aku amankan dulu daerah ini. Bertahanlah, oke?" Kensi meremas tangan Deeks yang bebas, mengirimkan pandang berharap dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertahun-tahun, dia berdoa.

Deeks menggumamkan afirmasi.

"Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau menyerah," ancam Kensi, kata yang terakhir itu tercekat di tenggorokan, sia-sia mengekang kecemasan yang mencekam.

"Oke," Deeks menjawab dengan susah-payah, "Fern."

Sebuah suara tercetus dari mulut Kensi, apakah itu tangis atau tawa, dia tak tahu pasti.

Kensi menghubungi pusat komando, memberitahukan ada agen yang terluka dan butuh paramedis. Dia lalu menatap Deeks lekat-lekat untuk sesaat sebelum menyelinap mencari musuh yang menyasar mereka.

Kensi bertarung membabi-buta setelah itu, mengenyahkan siapa saja yang berani menembakinya dengan efisiensi yang mengerikan dan mematikan. Neraka tak punya murka seperti wanita yang terluka.

Setelah beberapa anggota gerombolan teroris yang berada di sekitar situ dapat dilumpuhkan dan dia yakin wilayah itu sudah aman, Kensi bersicepat kembali ke tempat dia meninggalkan Deeks tadi.

Apa yang ditemukannya di sana melumatkan hatinya.

Deeks masih terbaring lemah tak bergerak, sepucat merpati dan keringat dingin menitik di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangannya melingkupi dada kanannya, tapi di bawah tekanan yang lemah, darahnya mengucur deras. Di lantai di bawah tubuhnya mulai terlihat sungai kecil berwarna merah, yang setiap senti alirannya membawa Deeks makin jauh dan jauh.

Kensi berlutut di sampingnya dan berkata, "Hei."

Dia menangkupkan tangan di atas tangan Deeks, membantunya memberikan tekanan walaupun dia tak yakin apa itu masih ada gunanya, masihkah sempat.

Mana paramedis brengsek itu kalau dibutuhkan?

Deeks membuka matanya yang tampak seperti diselubungi kabut sampai dia mengenali sosok Kensi dan dia berjuang untuk tersenyum.

Senyum balasan Kensi lebih tepat disebut meringis sedih.

Deeks menarik nafas beberapa kali dan dia terbatuk, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya dan Kensi mengusapnya. Air mata mulai mengaburkan pandangan Kensi dan dia mengelapnya dengan jengkel.

Deeks memandang Kensi dengan sorot mata yang tak dapat diterjemahkan maknanya dan dia mengumpulkan sisa tenaga, suaranya pelan, tapi jelas ketika dia berhasil mengucapkan satu kata.

"Maaf."

Hanya satu kata, tapi Kensi dapat mendengar kata-kata lain yang tak terlisankan.

Maaf atas segala kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat padamu.

Maaf aku tak bisa lagi melindungimu.

Maaf aku tak sempat mengatakan aku mencintaimu.

Maaf aku menyakitimu sekali lagi.

Maaf aku harus pergi.

"Deeks..." panggil Kensi, suaranya basah. Nama itu terasa pahit dan manis sekaligus di mulutnya.

Jangan membuatku mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekali lagi. Kumohon.

Jangan...

Deeks memejamkan mata, kerut-kerut kesakitan yang muncul di wajahnya kian kentara dan Kensi, dia benci mengakuinya, tahu bahwa pria itu tengah meregang nyawa.

Kensi menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Deeks, mencecap asin dan rasa logam darah di sana, tapi dia tak peduli. Dia mencium Deeks sedemikian rupa seolah dengan begitu dia bisa menghembuskan sebagian nyawanya kepada pria itu.

Kensi mendengar lamat-lamat seseorang memanggil paramedis, tapi dia tahu, itu sudah terlambat.

Untuk beberapa saat yang terasa seperti selamanya itu, Kensi merengkuh Deeks erat-erat, miris ketika menyadari tangan Deeks absen dari membalas dekapannya. Dia menghayati setiap nafas Deeks yang terasa menghembus di pipinya, menghitungnya sebagai berkah satu demi satu, lama kelamaan terasa semakin kepayahan, sampai Deeks menghela nafas dan tidak menarik udara lagi dan Kensi tahu Deeks telah melepaskan nyawanya.

Marty Deeks, mitranya, kekasihnya, teman baiknya, pergilah sudah.

Kensi tidak punya daya untuk meneriakkan "tidak". Dia tahu itu nyata-nyata telah terjadi dan dia tak mampu menghalangi, tidak bisa apa-apa.

Saat itu, Kensi juga tahu ada sebagian lagi dari dirinya yang ikut mati dan isakan yang sejak tadi ditahannya pecah. Dia menangis, untuk Deeks, untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk semuanya. Dia menangis tanpa suara sampai nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan tubuhnya gemetar. Dia mengira hatinya sudah kebal menghadapi ini, tetapi sekali lagi dia terbukti salah besar. Dada Kensi sesak oleh duka, sakit sekali. Rasa yang familiar, tapi setiap kali masih saja menyengat. Melumpuhkan.

Rasanya lama sekali sampai sedu-sedan Kensi mereda dan dia akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Deeks. Tubuh Deeks masih hangat dan kalau Kensi tidak tahu jantung pria itu sudah berhenti berdetak, dia niscaya mengira Deeks cuma tidur. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai, sampai itu terasa tak adil.

Ya, batin Kensi memprotes, mengapa ini semua terjadi?

"Kenapa?" Kata itu pelan terlontar dari sela bibir Kensi, entah tertuju pada siapa.

Samar-samar, laksana dibisikkan angin lalu, ada jawaban meluncur ke telinganya dan Kensi menutup mata, mendengarkan. Pilu.

Sebab Marty Deeks selalu terlibat dengan mitranya dan Kensi Blye senantiasa ditinggal mitranya.

xox

SELESAI


End file.
